


i could for you

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, That's it! 4 little smooches., very minimal setting so this really could take place whenever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: Law kisses like he has never known the touch of another human being before.





	i could for you

Law kisses like he has never known the touch of another human being before.

Luffy sits on the railing of the  _ Sunny _ , flip-flops slapping lazily against the body of the ship as he lets his legs hang low, ankles bouncing off each other cartoonishly with a harmless  _ sproing _ , silent over the sound of waves. His back is straight and chest out to level with the happy jut of his chin, and it goes concave, making a dark curtain of his loose button-up as he bends to let the surgeon cup his jaw in both hands, left arm swinging into his lap so he can lean even further for Law’s tentative touch. The quiver of finger pads on the gentle curve of Luffy’s cheek is feather light, a mere impression of warmth ensconcing his face, before coming down insistent enough to make the rubber of his skin squeak and stretch the easy smile on his lips into a flat line with his thumbs (Luffy’s eyes scrunch into little amused half-moons at this). Law leans up, expression entirely passively and neck in a lethal line as he stretches it to meet the young captain’s face, jutting his lower lip and jaw as he moves to meet him, while Luffy simply grins into his hands, nodding his head ever-so-slightly to listen to the elastic squealing and feel the tenderness of Law’s palm. The contact is fast, Law using the pout of his lip to create a split-second seal of their lips, plush against plush until they press fast to their teeth--Law’s jaw is hard set and tight, while Luffy’s teeth click together into a smile-- and their noses crush awkardly, cartilage pressing painfully at the point of contact, despite the height difference caused by the railing. As he pulls back, arms still bent ninety-degrees as they withdraw from the stiff kiss, the younger’s face screws up. Law squints into the odd expression, unsure, and lets out a sharp “ _ Hey _ !” (still nasally from the pressure at his nose) when Luffy swings his arm like a snapping sling into the doctor’s shoulders. He pulls him close, drops his head so they’re level, and presses three kisses, fast and messy to the older’s closed mouth, stock still with surprise. 

“That’s better!”, he throws his head back when he laughs and lets his arm slap back to his crossed legs, and Law doesn’t move, arms still suspended comically as the flush moves down his face. They drop to his sides, the clicking of a toy soldier, and he doesn’t speak, simply clucks his tongue and licks his lips, aurulent eyes darting from side to side. 

“I… see.” he mutters under the bright current of the younger captain’s laughter, and it makes Luffy rock from side-to-side in glee. His brow furrows and his wrist snaps,  _ this _ movement natural and fluid as he smacks the other’s knees with the flat of his palm. 

“Ahh, Torao!” Luffy yelps dramatically, arms flying up in a mimic of Law’s earlier bend, this time to convey mock-offense rather than the doctor’s robotic tenderness. The _tak-tak-tak_ of Law’s heels on hardwood is inordinately loud as he moves to stand with his hips flush to the railing. His face is firm, and the furrow of his brow deepens in concentration.

“Show me again.”

Law kisses like he has never known the touch of another human being, but he thinks it may be worth learning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this up in a bit over an hour because I realized my other drafts are Nowhere near ready to go up. Something dumb and cheesy because Law doesn't know what sex is and thinks that, while hand-holding can't get you physically pregnant, it's an emotional risk. Crackhead. 
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
